millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
O, Schastlivchik!
O, Schastlivchik! (Russian: О, счастливчик!, English translation O, Lucky Man!), also Hotite stat’ millionerom? - O, Schastlivchik! (Russian: Xотите стать миллионером? - О, счастливчик!, English translation Want to became a millionaire? - O, Lucky Man!) was the first version of Kto khochet stat' millionerom? based off British Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from October 1, 1999 to January 28, 2001 on NTV channel. Hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Composed by Dmitry Byalko and Chris Coss. On November 4, 2000, NTV aired a documentary film about the show, which was called "Is this your final answer? "O, Lucky Man!"s Seсrets"" (Russian: "Это ваш окончательный ответ? Секреты "О, счастливчика!"). On February 19, 2001, the program was moved to ORT (Channel One) with a new host, Maxim Galkin. Since then, the show was renamed Kto khochet stat' millionerom?. Lifelines In show was the three main lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend (Звонок другу) * Ask the Audience (Помощь зала) Money Tree 1.10.1999 - 28.01.2001 Seasons * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) (50 episodes, October 1, 1999 - June 29, 2000) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) (41 episodes, September 2, 2000 - January 27, 2001) Winners (incomplete list) The biggest winner * Sergey Strokin (June 10, 2000) - 500 000 rubles 125,000 rubles winners * Yuliya Khanis (March 4, 2000) * Mikhail Kirillov (April 27, 2000) * Pavel Dobkin (May 8, 2000) * Yuliya Lopayeva (October 6, 2000) * Alexander Neverov (November 10, 2000) * Viktor Tochinov (November 17, 2000) * Larisa Chizhova (December 22, 2000) * Alexander Khilov (January 19, 2001) * Natalya Shchegoleva (January 20, 2001) * Sergey Yakunin (January 27, 2001) 64,000 rubles winners * Lidiya Lebedeva (October 28, 1999) * Vyacheslav Gusev (November 25, 1999) * Leonid Parfyonov (December 30, 1999) * Tatyana Telezhenko (May 20, 2000) * Pavel Tarasov (June 8, 2000) * Alexander Zaytsev (September 23, 2000) * Georgy Mester (October 14, 2000) * Danil Agapov (November 24, 2000) * Alexander Smirnov (December 9, 2000) * Zlata Surlie (December 15, 2000) 32,000 rubles winners * Yelena Derevyankina (November 4, 1999) * Gai Kuznetsov (November 4, 1999) * Yevgeny Artemov (December 2, 1999) * Anzor Semenov (December 9, 1999) * Viktor Krutilin (December 23, 1999) * Vladimir Kara-Murza (December 30, 1999) * Yevgeny Kiselev (December 30, 1999) * Alexander Belyayev (December 30, 1999) * Pavel Dunin (February 3, 2000) * Dmitry Ogay (February 3, 2000) * Yelena Volkovskaya (February 12, 2000) * Yevgeny Sevostyanov (March 18, 2000) * Ella Pamfilova (March 18, 2000) * Olga ? (March 30, 2000) * Mikhail Filinov-Chernyshev (April 8, 2000) * Yelena Lukyanova (April 13, 2000) * Viktor Gesse (May 11, 2000) * Irena Aydarova (May 13, 2000) * Alexander Kruglov (May 18, 2000) * Yelena Petruchenko (May 27, 2000) * Andrey Frolov (June 8, 2000) * Daniil Vasilenko (June 17, 2000) * Svetlana Shvedova (June 24, 2000) * Alexey Shmelev (June 24, 2000) * Andrey Sergiyenko (June 29, 2000) * Natalya Sviridova (September 8, 2000) * Sergey Balakirev (September 15, 2000) * Eleonora Kristalinskaya (September 16, 2000) * Lyubov Pavlova (October 7, 2000) * Lyubov Yaremenko (October 13, 2000) * Tatyana Nefedova (October 13, 2000) * Natalya Kuznetsova (November 11, 2000) * Natalya Chevardina (November 18, 2000) * Yevgeny Sorokin (November 24, 2000) * Alexander Nechayev (December 1, 2000) * Dmitry Mironchikov (December 16, 2000) * Dmitry Pevtsov (December 30, 2000) * Sergey Shoygu (December 30, 2000) * Svetlana Sorokina (December 30, 2000) * Dmitry Dibrov (December 30, 2000) * Irina Hakamada (December 30, 2000) * Mikhail Levandovsky (January 5, 2001) * Viktoriya Kuleshina (January 26, 2001) 16,000 rubles winners * Yuliya Tyuzhamkina (October 21, 1999) * Mikhail Zwang (January 27, 2000) * Natalya Raybman (February 12, 2000) * Igor Isayev (February 19, 2000) * Alla Volgina (May 13, 2000) * Aydyn Mamedov (September 23, 2000) * Pavel Maksimov (October 20, 2000) * Tatyana Sukhova (November 11, 2000) * Yevgeny Nefedyev (January 19, 2001) 8,000 rubles winners * Sergey Rebrov (November 18, 1999) * Alexey Khokhlov (January 20, 2000) * Pavel Sorokin (April 13, 2000) * Andrey Petrosyants (May 20, 2000) * Dmitry Kuzin (June 29, 2000) * Alexander Kuznetsov (November 25, 2000) * Tamara Rumyantseva (January 26, 2001) 4,000 rubles winners * Lyudmila Nelipa (November 18, 1999) 1,000 rubles winners * Alla Mezina (October 1, 1999) * Andrey Dvornichenko (October 1, 1999) * Sergey Shevchenko (October 14, 1999) * Irina Guteyeva (October 14, 1999) * Oleg Obukhov (October 21, 1999) * Vladimir Saltykov (October 21, 1999) * Sergey Tikhonov (November 4, 1999) * Oleg Ledenev (November 11, 1999) * Denis Baturin (November 11, 1999) * Nikolay Biryukov (November 11, 1999) * Yevgeny Panov (November 18, 1999) * Ruslan Kretov (November 25, 1999) * Igor Borovik (December 2, 1999) * Alexey Getmantsev (December 2, 1999) * Sergey Gavrilov (December 9, 1999) * Oleg Rakhimov (December 23, 1999) * Viktor Shenderovich (December 30, 1999) * Lev Novozhonov (December 30, 1999) * Elmira Smirnova (January 20, 2000) * Roman Ravoyev (January 20, 2000) * Boris Tapelzon (February 12, 2000) * Yelena Yelagina (February 19, 2000) * Georgy Kokolia (February 26, 2000) * Olga Belash (February 26, 2000) * Artashez Kazaryan (February 26, 2000) * Umar Jabrailov (March 18, 2000) * Stanislav Govorukhin (March 18, 2000) * Arkady Fuks (April 6, 2000) * Anatoly Kozyr (April 6, 2000) * Svetlana Gusarova (April 6, 2000) * Dmitry Belyayev (April 8, 2000) * Anton Gorbachev (April 13, 2000) * Konstantin Degtev (April 27, 2000) * Nailya Yamalutdinova (April 27, 2000) * Irina Varenitsa (April 29, 2000) * Tatyana Ovcharova (April 29, 2000) * Mikhail Nikitin (May 8, 2000) * Arkady Kosoy (May 8, 2000) * Marina Nechepayeva (May 11, 2000) * Tatyana Svirina (May 18, 2000) * Mikhail Masloboyev (May 20, 2000) * Ilya Guseynov (May 25, 2000) * Julietta Stepanyan (May 25, 2000) * Mikhail Sharov (May 27, 2000) * Nikolay Zhukov (June 1, 2000) * Ruslana Pavlenko (June 1, 2000) * Natalya Raybman (June 1, 2000) * Mikhail Cherkasov (June 3, 2000) * Anna Belokon (June 3, 2000) * Nikolay Barskov (June 15, 2000) * Dmitry Bekin (June 15, 2000) * Olga Zatiyeva (June 15, 2000) * Marina Dmitriyeva (June 17, 2000) * Mikhail Kantin (June 22, 2000) * Igor Besprozvanny (June 22, 2000) * Anatoly Kotovrasov (June 22, 2000) * Alexander Tarasov (September 2, 2000) * Svetlana Larina (September 2, 2000) * Denis Sukhov (September 8, 2000) * Yury Vinogradov (September 9, 2000) * Tatyana Vinogradova (September 15, 2000) * Alexey Streicher (September 16, 2000) * Andrey Makrinsky (September 22, 2000) * Alexey Piskunov (September 22, 2000) * Anna Dramsheva (October 7, 2000) * Eduard Petukhov (October 14, 2000) * Yekaterina Khalikova (October 20, 2000) * Sergey Petukhov (October 21, 2000) * Andrey Krylov (October 21, 2000) * Yelena Guseva (October 21, 2000) * Yury Burlakov (October 28, 2000) * Ara Gabrielyan (October 28, 2000) * Alexander Katkov (October 28, 2000) * Dmitry Chebykin (November 3, 2000) * Vladislav Nesterenko (November 3, 2000) * Mariya Glazkova (November 11, 2000) * Andrey Rakov (November 18, 2000) * Tatyana Rozhkova (November 25, 2000) * Yelena Belova (November 25, 2000) * Eduard Akopov (December 1, 2000) * Galina Baranova (December 9, 2000) * Valery Shaposhnikov (December 9, 2000) * Mikhail Fridman (December 15, 2000) * Arek Avannesyan (December 16, 2000) * Francisco Acosto-Belyalov (December 22, 2000) * Alexey Zubanov (December 23, 2000) * Anna Yamshchikova (December 23, 2000) * Sergey Kuprin (December 23, 2000) * Vladimir Zhirinovsky (December 30, 2000) * Kirill Tolmatsky (December 30, 2000) * Leonid Parfyonov (December 30, 2000) * Dmitry Yavnov (January 13, 2001) * Mikhail Sharov (January 13, 2001) * Leonid Lisavetsky (January 13, 2001) * Oleg Prikhodko (January 20, 2001) * Natalya Nosakova (January 26, 2001) * Valery Ukhov (January 27, 2001) 0 rubles winners (incomplete list) * Alexey Menshikov (November 25, 1999) (4th question wrong) * Yelena Tretyakova (December 23, 1999) (5th question wrong) * Andrey Norkin (December 30, 1999) (2nd question wrong) * Alexander Nikanorov (October 7, 2000) (2nd question wrong) * Viktoriya Yerokhina (October 20, 2000) (4th question wrong) * Dmitry Chashchikhin (October 28, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Yelena Ostrovskaya (November 10, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Yelena Ivanova (January 19, 2001) (1st question wrong) ? rubles winners * Yekaterina Kolomentseva (December 16, 1999) * Viktor Cherkasov (March 11, 2000) * Inna Parkhomenko (March 11, 2000) * Ruslan Korotkov (April 1, 2000) * Alexander Kozlovsky (April 15, 2000) * Arkady Sankov (September 9, 2000) * Yuliya Kitaykina (?) * Yevgeny Puzanov (October 2000) * Pyotr Tedeyev (December 2000) * Sergey Kryukov (January 5, 2001) Trivia * Vladimir Kara-Murza, Olga ?, Svetlana Sorokina, and Mikhail Levandovsky missed the 250,000 rubles question and lost the biggest amount of the original show, 93,000 rubles. ** The only person who manage to answer it correctly (along with the 500,000 rubles question) is Sergey Strokin. * One of the funniest moments in show is when the contestant first uses the "50:50" prompt, and then immediately prompts "Ask the Audience". Usually in the studio there are audience, who vote for the already missing answers (in June 24, 2000, October 14, 2000, December 22, 2000, January 5, 2001, January 27, 2001 episodes). * Leonid Parfyonov is the celebrity only, who appeared in O, Schastlivchik! twice. * Kirill Tolmatsky is the youngest player who appeared on age 17 not 18 on new year episode. * Yelena Ivanova is the only contestant who answered the 1st question wrong. * Natalya Raybman appeared in Season 1 twice. Also Mikhail Sharov appeared twice - in Seasons 1 and 2. * Oleg Obukhov is one of the few contestants who used all three lifelines to the fifth question. * Mikhail Levandovsky become the first contestant in Russia, who retained all three lifelines to the 13th question, but on it all used and lost 93,000 rubles. * In Russian version's history six contestants the "Ask the Audience" on 1st question were used: Denis Baturin and Sergey Rebrov (November 11, 1999, 81% and 65% is right respectively), Anatoly Kozyr (April 6, 2000, 56% is right), Julietta Stepanyan (May 25, 2000, 65% is right), Mariya Glazkova (November 11, 2000, 65% is right) and Valery Shaposhnikov (December 9, 2000, 69% is right). * On October 14, 1999 the contestant Sergey Shevchenko the Ask the Audience used, where 76% audience voted for wrong answer, and 20% are right. On April 8, 2000 the contestant Mikhail Filinov-Chernyshev the lifeline used where 83% were wrong, and 3% were right. On January 5, 2001 this record was beaten (Mikhail Levandovsky's 250,000 rubles question): 80% are wrong, and 14% are right. * On December 9, 1999, in the formulation of Anzor Semenov's 3rd question the pronoun was not consistent with the noun being determined (A grammatical mistake was made). * On December 23, 1999 the contestant Oleg Rakhimov used, but after refused to use the Ask the Audience lifeline. More such cases did not occur. * On February 3, 2000 only in FFF right order was ABCD. * On April 13, 2000 episode during a Phone-a-Friend on the 8th question of the Anton Gorbachev, Dmitry Dibrov mentioned John Carpenter, the very first Top Prize winner in WWTBAM's history. * At the beginning of June 29, 2000 episode, the statistics of the Season 1 were shown (48 episodes, 480 candidates in studio, 109 contestants in hot seat, 1,104 questions (?), total winnings is 2,110,000 rubles). * The episodes filmed in the 5th pavilion of the "Mosfilm" cinema concern before moving to "Ostankino" Technical Center. Logos File:O-happy-1 logo.jpg|First logo File:O schastlivchik.jpg|Second logo See also * Kto khochet stat' millionerom? * O, Schastlivchik! and Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (books) Sources * The old website * Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions